Good Morning, Baby
by diamondwine
Summary: The god of mischief is creative when it comes to waking up his girlfriend.


*Wrote this little teaser back in December and wondered why I never uploaded it here.

I was shivering and I couldn't tell why. As I slowly started to wake up, it came to my attention that there was coldness on my back, and I felt the pressure as Loki let most of his weight down on my body, just about crushing me, but it felt nice. I knew from the sheer frigidity of his touch that he was lying on me in his Jotunn form. I glanced at the luminescence of my digital clock. It was roughly twenty minutes before seven fifty, my usual wake-up time. A frosty, blue, mysteriously engraved, long arm gracefully swooped down over the clock and turned the dial that would have allowed it to go off. I grumbled lowly and shivered. I heard Loki's kiss echo off the back of my neck. He returned to his Aesir form, and the coldness against my back was replaced with warmth. The musculature of Loki's belly pressed against my back, and he sighed down over my head, propping himself upon one elbow, leaning off to the side slightly so that I remained comfortable.

"Loki," I yawned. I had lifted my head to blink around our dim bedroom before lying my head back down, but I felt Loki press his hand palm up, right under my cheek where I had begun to lie my face again.

"Fine, I'm getting up. Thanks. Now I'll have time to shower," I said sleepily. But as I began to try and sit up, I was pressed back down against the bed, this time by Loki's waist. I noticed then that my panties were missing. In fact, I wasn't even wearing the shirt I remembered going to bed in; I was completely naked. Loki laughed in a tired voice, but it sounded no less mischievous. I grinned to myself, but attempted to sit up again. I had literally come home the previous night from a meeting, showered, and went straight to bed, which had interrupted our nightly ritual of making love before going to sleep. He was attempting to make up for lost time. Loki traced a hand down my arm and slowly pushed it underneath me, making his way to my womanhood.

"No," I grumbled tiredly, knowing I didn't mean it at all. Loki was very gentle, parting the lips and searching out my sensitive bud. I then began to shiver, and it wasn't due to coldness any longer.

"Oh god, I have a meeting in…" I trailed off and glanced at the clock. Loki's free hand came and swatted the time out of my view by pushing the alarm clock off the nightstand. It hit the floor with a rather loud _clack_.

"_Loki_," I grumbled. But when I moved to try and get out of bed and collect it, Loki's grip on me tightened, and he sat up a bit, pulling me hard against his body, which I finally noticed was as naked as mine. He shoved my leg to the side to grant him access to my body, and wasted no time petting me ferociously. He knew I goddamned lost it every time he touched me like that. I wilted a little bit, clawing at the arm Loki strung around my middle. He began biting gently on my neck, breathing on it heavily. I lost it, tilting my head to the side to make it easier for him. I knew there was no way I was going to be on time for work at that rate.

"Loki, I'm serious. I've got to get ready. I have a panel session downtown in—"

"You still have twenty minutes," he said into my ear, causing me to shiver again, "Damn it, Talia, you're an advice columnist. You give advice about love all the time," Loki said, pausing to suckle at my neck. I tried halfheartedly to pull his arm from around me, "But you never _take_ it," he said, and I gasped when I felt three of his slender fingers penetrate me. I grabbed at Loki's wrists, and as he massaged his fingers inside of me, I decided to just give up. It felt too good to try and resist. If anything, I _did_ have fifteen minutes or so before I meant to get out of bed. Loki laughed licentiously into my ear.

"Good girl," he whispered. I parted my knees and was basically sitting in Loki's lap as he rubbed me until I got wetter. He slowed down and then he stopped. I grabbed at his wrists, leaning my waist up against his hands. Loki exhaled and sat up, leading me forward and onto my stomach again. He began to kiss down my back and caress my ribs, my hips, resting his hands on my thighs. I felt his lips pause on my right butt cheek. I laughed after a bit. Loki moaned.

"Turn around," he whispered. I did so and Loki grabbed my arms and brought me to sit up, facing him. He was already erect. He was beautiful, his morning bed head curls occluding one of his verdant eyes as the sun began to pour through the curtains on us. Loki took my right hand and guided it towards his erection. I lightly wrapped my fingers around the thick head. The Prince Albert ring was cold when I gently applied pressure to Loki's hardened tip. He threw his head back and moaned. I looked over his graceful body, the arms bulging slightly where he held himself up.

"Harder, Talia," Loki groaned, his Adam's apple bouncing when he spoke. He looked down at me with a wicked grin. I pressed harder with my thumbs, the metal ring protruding from Loki's member beginning to slide wetly and clumsily against my thumbs, the more aroused he became. I could recall the day he came home and showed me that piercing that now stared me in the face. I had dropped to my knees and just about screamed. I had asked Loki why on earth he would ever do such a thing to himself, and the only answer he'd given me was that he'd heard it increased pleasure for women. I knew he'd gotten that Prince Albert piercing just for me. I remembered him smiling triumphantly, like it didn't even hurt at all, and as Loki pulled my hands to cling him harder, I thought perhaps that it never _did_. He was a god, after all. I applied the pressure as Loki wished, knowing that it didn't hurt him at all; it would have taken a hell of a lot more than a genital piercing to hurt this god. Loki groaned, his eyes rolling back as they closed. He bit his bottom lip before leaning over, eyes still closed, to plant a hungry kiss on my forehead.

"Harder, Talia," he said again. I squeezed him as tightly as I could while still being able to massage my fingers up and down his shaft. I was so busy trying to get him off that I began to work up a sweat. I looked up at Loki's beautiful face, the eyes still closed in pleasure as he moaned. The sun shined in over him like some kind of magick. I kept working my hands, feeling my own desperation begin to leak out onto the sheets beneath me where I sat. Loki's chest heaved, and I caught a hint of colour beneath it. He then pressed his forehead to mine and opened his eyes, swatting my hands off of him. He took me by surprise, grabbing my hips and shoving me back on the bed. He pushed himself inside of me swiftly. I felt the coldness of the piercing on his tip rub against my walls, which were tight with shock for a moment. Loki made guttural, animalistic noises. The heavy exhalation through his nose rushed over my naked stomach and caused my nipples to harden.

"Fuck," he said, squeezing my legs, the horn tattoo on his right shoulder bulging. He paused a moment, gazing down into my eyes lovingly. His gaze travelled between my legs. He thumbed my clitoris mercilessly for a moment, causing me to squirm up a storm beneath him.

"Mhmmm," he sighed in response to my moans. I shook.

"You getting close, honey?" he asked mischievously. I nodded heatedly and Loki stopped. I reached up for his hand, which he held away from me, pinning my wrist down above my head and leaning in over me, so that the rest of him applied pressure where I needed it. I felt him so deeply as he rested with one hand against the headboard, gazing down at me with admiration. I wriggled my hips against him, beginning to whine and beg mercilessly. He had cut my good night's sleep short, and now he had the nerve to tease me? He smiled. I finally fought my wrist free and slapped Loki across the face. He looked down at me with some surprise before planting both hands firmly on either side of me and fucking me as a response. I knew he liked it when I got rough with him, even when I was usually the one in the submissive position. I wrapped my arms around Loki's neck and he leant in closer to me, enough to repeatedly kiss my forehead. The piercing didn't bother me inside, the way I'd initially feared it would. It had taken Loki a while to convince me that it wouldn't be harmful to leave it on during our love making. I was surprised to learn that he was right. He was already well endowed enough that I felt stuffed when he was inside of me, yet I barely noticed the ring at all except when he initially entered. Loki pulled me up so that I was sitting with my legs spread around him. He sat comfortably and his nose wrinkled up slightly, his eyes narrowing, as he grit his teeth and fucked me at a rather hard, unyielding pace. I gripped his shoulders desperately, throwing my head back and moaning. I was about to explode with pleasure when I felt Loki grip my face. He brought my gaze back to him.

"Look at me, baby," he panted. I did so and never took my gaze from his face as my orgasm hit me. Loki paused thrusting, unable to pull out as my muscles hugged him thankfully.

"Oh my god," I breathed, hardly _able _to breathe. Loki laughed, out of breath, resting his forehead against mine and circling his arms around me, rubbing my back. I massaged the cheek I'd slapped, but Loki only smiled.

"You're so beautiful when you come," he breathed, leading me back slowly until we were lying down again. As I caught my breath, Loki played with my hair, passing his hand over my breast, squeezing it gently.

"I'm going to be late," I said. Loki shook his head.

"Tell me you weren't thinking about work," he said with some disappointment. I smiled and shook my head, smoothing out his eyebrows and tracing my fingers over the tattoo on his shoulder. Loki kissed my hand.

"Not during, Loki," I said reassuringly. He grinned with relief.

"I've been thinking about getting another tattoo lately," he said, pulling his hand down my side and causing me to shiver all over again. Loki smiled to himself, aware of the effect he still had on me.

"Of what?" I whispered. Loki kissed my forehead messily.

"Your name," he said, "I want it written," he continued, grabbing my hand and placing it on his warm peck, "right here. Over my heart," he said, holding my hand there for a moment. He finally softened inside of me and pulled out carefully. I gasped; the piercing was heated now, and felt warm where Loki's member fell against the inside of my leg.

"When you gasp like that, it drives me _crazy_," he said hungrily, going in at my neck again with kisses. I laughed and began to push him off me

"I mean it this time, Loki. I need to get up now," I said, stealing a glance at the alarm clock on the floor.

"Never. You're mine, and I won't let you up until I've had my fill," Loki said. I started to laugh harder.

"Good morning, baby," His voice was the death of me, and I knew I would be playing hooky that day.


End file.
